


Public Transport

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, basically Will is poor and Nico is rich, doctor meets undertaker, meet on a bus, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico is late to get home and catches the bus. Will is unable to financially support himself.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Kudos: 43





	Public Transport

Nico hated the bus at night. It was always full of drunks and creeps, and Nico felt uneasy, but he was out late running errands for his dad, and here he was, at 2am, on a bus. The bus was slowly getting crowded with drunks, so Nico glared as best he could. There was no heating on the bus, so he pulled his jacket around him tighter, shaking. He felt unsafe, wanted nothing more than to just get home and pretend like he never had to catch the bus. 

That was, until, somebody sat beside him.

Nico instantly startled, but the stranger wasn’t a drunk- he was in scrubs, and he looked exhausted. He looked like he’d been crying, and Nico was concerned. “Are you okay?” he asked gently. The stranger huffed, leaning back in the seat.

“No,” he replied, “long shift. There was a horrible accident. I lost a patient.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Nico said gently, and the doctor gave a small smile. 

“It’s okay. So, why are you on the bus at this ungodly hour? You don’t seem very drunk.”

“My dad had a job for me,” Nico explained, “I’m training to be an undertaker.”

“How’s that going?”

“Badly,” Nico huffed. “I’m expected to work outside of my job description too. I do everything. I had to prepare the body of a child today and I spent hours working to make her face look… not mangled. And when you’re sucking the bodily fluids out with a machine, there’s a reason you’re told to wear a mask in case the machine malfunctions.”

“That’s rough, I’m sorry to hear that…”

“I just wanna get home and put my pyjamas on and forget today ever happened.”

“Me too,” the stranger agreed. “I’m Will, by the way.”

“Nico.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Will said, and a comfortable silence followed, broken only by the occasional drunken noises. “Actually…” Will began quietly, “I was evicted from my flat today and… I have nowhere to stay… I- I don’t even know where I’m going. I found a homeless shelter but they only open during the day and I’m scared to stay in a hostel… do you- do you know any good places to stay?”

“Why are you being evicted?” Nico asked softly, and Will almost started crying. 

“I had to buy medicine,” he said quietly, “and I couldn’t afford to eat, let alone to pay rent…”

“Don’t you get paid? Could you get a loan from your parents?”

“I’m too poor,” Will explained, looking down like he was ashamed, “my mom sings in clubs to try make money but I have a lot of siblings who are younger than me, so all the income goes to them. My dad’s a consultant but he doesn’t get paid enough to support all of us. I don’t make enough money to pay the rent on my flat and there’s no space back at home…”

“Oh,” Nico said, trying to process it all, “is it really that bad that you can’t afford food?”

“Yeah, it is,” Will snapped defensively, and Nico sighed.

“I’m not judging. I ran away from home a lot… spent a while on the streets… I come from money but I know how it feels to have nothing. Look… if you need a place to stay, I… I can offer you my spare room, rent free, for as long as you need. I don’t need any money and I have space I won’t use, and you need space and don’t have money.”

“Oh, I- I couldn’t be a burden…”

“If it was going to be a burden, I would have given you the cash and left you to sleep in a hotel. I’m serious. Come home with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. This is my stop, so come on. I’ll make you something to eat, you look like you could do with a good meal.” Will smiled slightly, and followed Nico off the bus. Perhaps kindness was worth it for the company, Nico thought.


End file.
